ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Perplexing Evening
Plot An old enemy, once thought to be dead by Clepron, returns to wreak havoc on Clepron and his best friend/ partner, Mig. Synopsis Mig as Warpspeed is seen speeding through the city streets and irritating everyone and dodging all the cars that go by him. "HEY!" shouted a man. 'Sorry, I gotta run!" yelled Warpspeed. He looked forward and a car came right after him. He fell down and slid across the cement and dodged the car. "Yes!" he shouted. He then fell down completely and the car door hit him in the head. Mig turned back and saw Clepron. "Oh hey. What do you want?" asked Mig. "Well, there is a large group of people running after us," said Clepron. Mig saw the angry people and saw cars tipped over and smoke coming from some. "Yeah, I say we go!" said Mig. They both quickly drove away and Clepron got out his weapon. "What the heck? I though that was destroyed," siad Mig. "It's a Domo Gizmo exact replica. Just in case it would be destroyed," said Clepron. "Ah," said Mig. They continued on towards Clepron's garage and a tall figure was standing on a building, starring at them. It laughed and kept starring. Mig and Clepron arrived at the garage and Mig got comfortable and sat in a chair. "Ahh, finally relaxation," he said. Just then the figure form before made a boom on the concrete ground. Mig ran to it and it's face went up and it stood up. "I'm looking for Clepron," it said. "Um why? I don't think he knows you," said Mig. The figure laughed and smashed Mig onto the garage wall. "Agh!" he said. He ran at the figure and turned into Puncherbot. "Time to teach you a lesson!" he said. The figure was calm and grabbed Puncherbot's arms and squeezed him. He began shorting out and falling down and then collapsed and Mig turned back. "I got the stuff," Clepron said. He looked at the figure and opened his mouth wide open and dropped the supply box on the ground. The figure smiled and starred at Clepron. "You!" said Clepron angrily. "Why hello there, Cleppy," said the figure, known as Surpremeium. Clepron angrily charged at his sworn enemy and tried to tackle him but got tripped. "Of course. The weakest and last Zeropylian left. How easy this will be," said Surpremeium. "Shut it and face your long waiting punishment," Clepron grabbed his weapon and blasted Surpremeium with a useless laser. Just then it transformed into a robotic machine and squeezed Surpremeium. He laughed and kicked the robot and smashed it to pieces. Just then an orange flash occured. "AmpFibian!" he shouted. He wrapped his tentacle-like arms around Surpremeium's shoulders. "Pfffft! Little fish, how scary," said Surpremeium sarcastically. AmpFibian frowned and shocked him. "AGGHH!" shouted Surpremeium. "That's what I thought, big easy," said AmpFibian. "Welp, that's over with," said AmpFibian. Clepron angrily jumped into the air and kicked Surpremeium down. AmpFibian thought and then transformed into Spiker. "SPIKERRRR!" he shouted. He got grabbed by one arm and thrown into the air by Surpremeium. Surpremeium punched Clepron into the air and saw Spiker. "I guess I'll just destroy your little friend then," he said. He grabbed Clepron by neck. "But first it's you," he said. He choked Clepron and threw him into the garage. Clepron banged his head and was knocked out for a little while. Surpremeium ran after Spiker but lost trace of him. "GAH! Where did that little brat go?" he asked. Spiker was on the side of a wall and was hanging there, acting as still as a brick. Just then Spiker fell and Supremeium ran after him. He got out a laser gun that grew four more, making a retractable laser gun with 5 different lasers. Mig turned back on the fall and ran behind a building and hid. "Ohhh Miguel. Come out, come out wherever you are," he said. "Seriously?" asked Mig. He jumped out in front of Surpremeium. "You really are going to say that? I mean come on, who can be that stupid?" asked Mig. He then noticed that he just jumped in front of Surpremeium, empty-handed. "Heehee," said Mig. He ran behind the building and missed an acidic laser blast and then dialed up Chromastone. "Come on!" he shouted. He transformed into Nanomech instead. "Aw come on," he said. He buzzed away from Surpremeium and lost track of him. Mig flew at Clepron and woke him up. "Surpremeium, come on wake up," said Nanomech. Mig turned back and Surpremeium arrived back at the scene. Clepron got angry and got out his Domo Gizmo. Mig transformed into Cannonbolt. "Time to rap things up here!" he shouted. Clepron pushed him back. "You stay out of this. This is MY business," he said. Cannonbolt was puzzled and sat down and watched Clepron own Surpremeium. He karate kicked Surpremeium in the eyes, blasted him up in the air, threw toxic ooze at his face, and wrapped him up in metallic ropes and put a haywire jetpack on him. He blasted off into the sky screaming and blasted into the sky while also going right, left, and down at the same time. "You will pay for thi-......." he shouted. Mig turned back and tried to give Clepron a hi-five. Clepron didn't pay attention and angrily got into his car. "Where are you going?" asked Mig. "Some place," Clepron said. He closed his window and drove away. Clepron drove to the beach and laid down on it and starred up into space and starred at the spot his planet used to be. He then had a flashback of it getting destroyed and kept starring while water was splashing violently onto the sand. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Surpremeium Aliens Used *Warpspeed *Puncherbot (brief) *AmpFibian *Spiker *Nanomech (accidental; selected alien was Chromastone) *Cannonbolt Trivia *This is the first episode of season 4 of Mig 10. *It is confirmed that Surpremeium did not die in the destruction of Clepron's homeworld. *Clepron has a spare replica of his weapon and the name of his weapon is finally revealed in this episode. *Mig turns into Nanomech and AmpFibian for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Mig 10